Isobel Abbott
'Isobel Abbott '(16 February, 1930 - 27 December, 1979) was a half-blood witch, the daughter of Maurice Abbott and his wife Marion Abbott (née Winthrop). She was a member of the Noble and Ancient House of Abbott, and the paternal grand-daughter of Phineas Abbott and his wife Lavinia Abbott (née Malfoy), and thus was a descendant of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy as well. She had an older brother, Roland. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1941 to June 1948 and was a member of Hufflepuff House. When she was a second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened by Tom Riddle, which resulted in the petrification of four muggle-borns, and the death of a Ravenclaw student in the year above her, Myrtle Warren. Another student a year above Isobel was framed for Myrtle's death, Rubeus Hagrid, as well as an illegal acromantula he'd been hiding in the school, which was passed off as the monster. After she left the school, she went to work in France as a carer for some time before returning to England. She became briefly engaged to a Polish wizard named Piotr Leszczyński in the early 1960s, but she broke it off when he was rumoured to have been seeing other witches. She had an illegitimate son by him, who she named Adrian Abbott. She fought in the First Wizarding War and was killed on 27 December, 1979, in London. She was 49 years old at the time of her death, and her then-fifteen-year-old son was sent to live with her brother Roland's family. Biography Early life Isobel was a member of the Noble and Ancient House of Abbott, an old wizarding family apart of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. She was the daughter of Maurice Abbott and Marion Abbott (née Winthrop), a half-blood witch from the Isle of Wight. Isobel was born on 16 February, 1930, as the younger sister to Roland, then aged five. Isobel always looked up to her older brother growing up. They lived in a modest wizarding house in the heart of Devon. Roland liked to practice on his Quidditch broom and Isobel liked to read. She was the granddaughter of Phineas Abbott, and his wife, Lavinia. Lavinia was a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy, a traditionally purist family also in the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Her grandmother disapproved of Isobel's half-blood mother, Marion, but instructed all of her grandchildren, including Roland and Isobel, in French. Hogwarts years Isobel received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1941. She was believed to have purchased a wand made of pear and dragon heartstring at Ollivander's Wand Shop some time before attending, and was relatively fluent in French by this time. She boarded the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross Station in London on 1 September, 1941, and was sorted into Hufflepuff House that night. She was in the same year as Druella Rosier, who shared many classes with her. Isobel disliked her because she was rude and had the tendency to gossip. Later life After finishing school, Isobel went to work in France as a carer in late 1948. She also volunteered at sites that had been completely destroyed by German bombings. She took a great interest in the muggle conflict that had been spanning in her early youth and though her grandmother, Lavinia, disapproved, Isobel took up employment with a muggle orphanage and tried her best to entertain the children there. Several years later, in 1962, Isobel met a Polish wizard by the name of Piotr Leszczyński. They became engaged that year, but she abandoned him after she discovered that he was seeing other witches. Soon after, she found herself expecting a baby boy, who was born in Saint-Avold, Moselle, which was a small village in the Rhineland. After Adrien's birth, she returned to England. Death On 27 December, 1979, Isobel became involved in an altercation in Diagon Alley, London, between an Auror and a Death Eater. The resulting duel killed three, including Isobel. She was 49. After her death, her fifteen-year-old son, Adrien, went to live with her brother, Roland. Etymology Isobel is the Scottish form of Isabel, a Spanish variant of Elizabeth, meaning "God is my oath". Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Individuals Sorted in 1941 Category:English individuals Category:French speaking individuals Category:Pure-bloods Category:House of Abbott Category:Potter family descendants Category:Moody family descendants Category:Peverell family descendants Category:1930s births Category:1970s deaths Category:First Wizarding War deaths Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Humanitarians Category:House of Malfoy descendants Category:Murdered Category:Death by Exsanguination Category:Matrons